Vodka Scented Letters To Russia
by poppy-in-the-meadow
Summary: Russia has decided to join the fun! He will be writing letters to the world! So send in your letters and become one with russia! Anything is okay, especially yaoi! Rating T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]: I've decided to jump on the band wagon as well. Being the nutty Russia fangirl I am, these will be letters to Russia-san! Please send in your letters. Yaoi, OCs, it's all welcome! So, let's get this thing started!

Pryviet World [ that will become one with me someday],

As per request of my boss, I will be writing corresponding by mail with you all. I also think it will be nice to make friends, da? Perhaps then you will all see that becoming one with me is not so bad. As a child, I was always alone. Now that I am a big nation, perhaps I can make some friends. Please send in your letters.

Russia


	2. Prussia

Dear asshole,

Remember when I escaped you a couple decades back? I left my porn collection

under my bed. Send it to me! That stuff was a pain to smuggle into your

country!

Still hate you,

Prussia

Ah, Prussia, Prussia...you silly ex-nation.

I do not remember that. You are still one with me, da? kolkolkolkol

Are you talking about that porn I found under your bed? Oh, I used it as a distraction for Belarus! S-she wanted to marry me again...

And Russia does not offer such services. Please don't ask again ^J^

Russia

P.S: You are not awesome.


	3. Prussia 2

Dear Drunken Bastard,

I am not one with you! I don't live with you anymore, I live with mein bruder!

I'm East Germany now damn it, and someday I'll be Prussia again, don't forget

it!

Er, yeah that... yeah, you're sisters a freaking weirdo, seriously. Glad I'm

away from her.

Phht, fine whatever, didn't really expect it back, but I thought I'd ask.

Also, your house smells bad.

Prussia

PS. I'm way more awesome than you, vodka breath!

Dear nation-that-will-soon-meet-water-pipe,

It must be nice to be delusional. It does take away from the strain of reality, da?

You and the Baltics, you are all still mine.

Belarus was so sweet as a little one, I wonder what happened?

Maybe, you can come by my home soon and we can drink vodka together?

Russia

P.S: All will become one with mother Russia...that and I am bigger than you, making me the awesome one. Excuse the vodka stains, I needed a few drinks...

[A/N]: This is fun! I loved the letters "prussia" sent. they are both very funny!


	4. Prussia 3

Dear Vodka Breath,

Kesesese~! Fine, bring it on fatass! The Great Prussia isn't afraid of you! And

you're the delusional one, cause I'm so not yours! Stop saying stuff like

that, you creepy communist!

What happened is that all that cold air went to her head and turned her into

an insensitive monster. Kind of like her bruder!

Phht, as if I'd drink your crappy vodka! I'll stick with mein bier, danke.

Prussia

PS. Phht, everyone knows that awesome things come in small packages! Just look

at Gilbird, the most awesome chick ever to exist EVER. Being big just means

you're compensating for lack of awesome

12345678910

Dear Pruuuuuuuusia,

*hic* Did ya know I canna drink twoooo crates of vooooooooodka? * giggle*

Why did ya leeaaaaaaaave me? Why do you all not want to become one with me? I just w-wanted friends...*hic*

Don't s-say Her name...if you do, s-she might appear - the rest is unreadable due to vodka stains-

I WANT YOU TO BECOME ONE WITH ME AGAIN! * drunken sob*

Russia

P.S: I will paaaaaint t-that birdie red! A niiiice bloody red, d-da?

[A/N]: "Prussia" needs cyber cookies! They are awesome! And it looks like our dear Ivan has gotten himself a bit tipsy. Poor Russia, any mention of Belarus sends him into a panic.


	5. Serbia

Big Brother Russia

I don't care if we're family, but you freak me out. I am **not** 'one with

you' and I never will be. We're only sort of related because of your Serb

population and because you saved my hide in the Great War. Tell me when you

have no Serbs so I can quit thinking of you as a brother and more of a

political friend. Please don't walk into my house uninvited even if you did

manage to get a key from my boss. Next time you visit, please don't drink all

the vodka in Belgrade. We like your stuff, too. I suppose I should thank you

for being at my side all the time. It's a bit creepy now and again, but

without you, I'd probably be wiped off the face of the earth. Well, I expect

that I'll see you a few times before the next UN meeting.

Serbia

PS. I still hate you for drinking so much.

12345

Serbie!

I knew you realized that we were f-family. *drunken giggle* You aaaaaaaaand Ukraine and She are aaaaaall I have now. I sa-saved you because y-you are one with meee! B-but, of course I gotta key. We are family! I like s-surprising you! Thank you...-mysterious watery stains- You are the only o-one who loved _me_ ! C-can I come over today? I wanna more of y-your lovely vodka * hic!*

looooooove,

y-your brother.


	6. Prussia 4

**[ A/N]: The letters are really coming in now! I'd like to ask anyone who sends a letter as an OC to please give me a little background info. Some of these OCs are ones I haven't heard of before. Either way, you guys are epic!**

**I guess I should probably do a disclaimer. Forgot about that bit...**

**Me: Russia, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Russia: Miss Akiko does not own Hetalia at all. If she did, I would probably be with the capitalist pig. * shudders***

**Me: Спасибо ( thank you) Russia! Now, on to the letters! Please excuse Russia while he gets something for that hangover...**

Dear Vodka Breath (I'm sticking with this one, it's probably the most awesome

name you can pull off)

Gott, again? I know you can get through more than two of those things. I guess

I'm lucky I'm not with you right now or you'd be whacking me with your pipe

about now.

And you wonder why people don't want to be friends with you? Well MAYBE it's

because you get drunk and whack people with your pipe! And anyway, you can be

friends with people without being one with them! Poland and Lithuania aren't

one anymore and they're still friends, and Poland and Italy were never one but

they're still friends. So there's no excuse for it, stop whining and try

making friends the freaking NORMAL way!

Really? BELARUS! BELARUS! BELARUS!

For the last time I WON'T become one with you! Just... gott damn it Russia,

lay off the vodka already! You might've been even slightly tolerable to live

with if you didn't drink! I mean, you were still a violent bastard when you

were sober, but at least you only beat people if they did something you

decided was wrong. If you were drunk you'd just beat us for no reason, so why

the hell would we even try living with you if no matter what we did we were

beaten? Idiot!

So yeah, I still hate you,

Prussia

PS. STAY THE ** AWAY FROM GILBIRD YOU PSYCHO!

12345678910

Nation-with-a-similar-name-to-my-own,

Of course I can get through more than two crates. I think She put something in my vodka...

Oh god, my aching head...where's that pipe?

What did I say in that other letter? You must be mistaken, da?

I do not need your "advice", ex-nation. You will all be mine in any case soon.

If my dear sister *shivers* appears because of you, I will be making a visit soon.

That sounds nice, da? kolkolkolkol...

Someday, you will see the truth.

Hungover!Russia

P.S: What would I want with your puny bird? Russicat would eat him up in one bite


	7. Belarus 1

**[A/N]: Yes! A Belarus finally wrote to Russia! This was honestly great fun to read and respond to. You make a lovely Belarus, really. Virtual hugs to all of you! Speaking of Russicat, I wish I had one too! **

**Me: Russia, will you do the disclaimer again?**

**Russia: Nyet, Miss Akiko. I brought little Latvia to do it instead.**

**Me: Well, alright. Whenever your ready Latvia.**

**Latvia: L-labi ( O-okay in latvian). M-Miss A-Akiko doesn't o-own Hetalia.**

**Me: Russia, please don't stand over the poor boy! **

**While I have a small chat with Russia, let's get on with the letters!**

Dear Loving Future Husband and Big Brother,

I'm sorry I left you alone, dearest. Ukraine needed me, and I am still without

my Ivan! The Marriage is soon, I promise. You can rest easy, my love, knowing

that. I was wondering if I had left my dagger at your house. Ukraine...might

not be at the wedding. And do you think a White dress will stain too easily?

If we are to become one at last, I must be perfect. I am actually quite proud

of myself. I got over you being SUCH A JERK! And look how our love has grown

because of it. Im coming back soon, Russia. And when I do, we will be WED,

DARLING!

-Love, xoxo

Belarus

P.S. Dont tell Lithuania.

P.S.S I Love you, Big Brother.

P.S.S.S Do you miss me?

12345678910

N-Natalia,

How...erm, _nice_ to hear from you. Your big brother missed you...

How good of you to help big sister Ukraine. Please, take your time helping our dear sister.

M-marriage? What marriage? I am not getting m-married to anyone.

Your dagger? N-no, I think you left that at Lithuania's place. You should v-visit him more often.

What happened to Ukraine? She is okay, d-da?

It is fine, you don't need to become one with me...please.

I d-don't think you can visit me. I'm going to visit some of the Balkans...

from y-your big BROTHER Russia

P.S: You r-really should spend more time with him. You k-know he loves you.

P.P.S: You a-are my little sister, do not talk in that way please!

- the rest of the letter and most of the paper actually is messy due to suspicious water stains-


	8. Prussia 5

**[A/N]: Updates may be slow in the coming days because I have finals and regents. But, keep those letters coming! ^ ^ Some Spanish countries ought to write in. - is hispanic herself **

**Me: Let's get that disclaimer going! Russia won't be doing this one as he is at a certain awesome nation's place. So, I got America to do it!...with lots of burgers and slushies...**

**America: *munch* That chick author * buurp!* doesn't own Hetalia! Although why she * slurp* likes the commie bastard** **so much although she * loud chewing noises* lives in my country is a mystery.** **Ivan's just a creep...**

**Me: America...**

**America: D-Don't get that look on your face Akiko! Wait, what's that rope for? Nooo...**

**Me: America will be back soon. He's just going to spend some time watching a little IvanxAlfred. For now, let's start opening these letters!**

Dear Vodka Breath,

Hey! My name is WAY more awesome than yours will ever be! You probably just

stole my name because you hoped it would make you more awesome. Well guess

what? IT DIDN'T WORK.

I WILL NEVER BE YOURS. Not. Ever. You know you talk a lot about all the

nations becoming one with you, but how the hell are you planning on doing

that? I think it's just a scare tactic, you're not the soviet union anymore so

you may as well just marry your sister because she's the only one who's psycho

enough to be around you.

Don't you dare come around my house asshole! I'll sic West's dogs on you if you

try!

I already see the truth you bastard, maybe you should try seeing it for a

change.

Prussia

PS. Yeah, you better keep Russiacat away from him too!

12345678910

Gilbert

Have you forgotten that I am the older one? If anything, you stole _my_ name and added that silly "P" to it? Did you call yourself that because you love me? I am right, da?

N-no it is _not_ a "scare tactic"! I was alone as a child. If you all would become one with me, I would not be alone anymore. Remember how happy we were when I was the soviet union?

DON'T talk about her! It's your fault she's at my house clawing my door. *sob* Please get her away from me! Even if it's you, I just want her to go away! * tear stains*

Oh god! I can feel the door shaking! I don't know how she found me before I went to Serbia!

Terrified out of his mind! Russia


	9. Serbia 2

**[A/N]: I've been looking through my email and realized its been a while since Russia opened one of Serbia's letters. So, here ya go! On a side note, question: How many of you either live in or have been to the country you love the most in Hetalia? I say that because I've been to Russia. Needless to say, I totally want to live there someday!**

**Me: Disclaimer time! I wonder if Russia will do it this time?**

**Russia: So much clawing and talk of marriage...*rocks back and forth***

**Me: Okay...I guess Ivan's out of it for the moment. I'll have Russiacat do it then.**

**Russiacat: Nya~everyone! I think you should all become with my master. Anywho, this Akiko-girl does not own Hetalia! Nya~**

**Me: Isn't he cute folks? He's so furry!**

Ivan

If you didn't have a Serb population, we wouldn't even be related. Ukraine has

monstrous boobs and she's poor as hell. Belarus is just plain creepy. I know

she stalks you day and night. You didn't save me. I just thought that you'd

be a better friend when faced against Austria-Hungary. Yes, it was my idea to

base Yugoslavia off your Soviet Union. Yes, we do have very similar flags.

I...I never said I loved you! I just think you're a better brother than my

Balkan brothers and sisters. Regarding visiting, you have a plane and a key to

my house. Knowing you, you'll probably bring a Baltic with you as well. My

vodka was imported from you, Ivan.

I really wish that you hadn't given me the idea to terrorize some of the

Balkans. Macedonia is quivering in his boots and Solvenia punched me in the

gut! Oh, reminding Kosovo as to who's boss wouldn't be such a bad idea. The

guest bedroom is orderly as always, big brother.

I'm really concerned about your drinking habits. Remember the time you drank

nearly a gallon of vodka at my place? One bottle of that stuff usually makes

me pass out and get a serious hangover. Tadic's expecting you to visit

anyways.

Little Brother Serbia

PS. You do realize that my language has a lot of similarities to yours.

PPS. Don't bring the lead pipe. It scares me.

_12345678910_

Little Brother!

Don't talk that way! We will always be brothers, da? Please don't talk about Her! She was trying to claw my door down earlier...

I thought it was good of you to base your Yugoslavia after my own Soviet Union. That will show the capitalist pig that the Soviet Union was clearly superior to his " democracy". At least we didn't have homeless people when my name was the Soviet Union...

I love you too, brother. Those Balkans are so troublesome...maybe I will have a chat with little Solvenia. Such an unruly child that nation is! You were always one of my favorite siblings as well. Such a sweet child you were when you were little.

Of course, that is why it is wonderful! Vodka always seems to taste a little better when I drink it in your house. You are always so busy. Maybe drinking a bottle with me will calm you down, da?

Ah, don't remind me! My boss insists I have to talk to Tadic when I go to your home. That Medvedev is too busy to come himself.

Your loving brother, Ivan

P.S: But, the pipe is so nice to have in my hands. Maybe I will get you a pipe?


	10. Åland

**[A/N]: It's really late! But, since you guys are so awesome ( and I have no desire to sleep), I'm updating! Gomen ne to the awesome person who sent this letter. I'll try to update sooner. I never even knew about the islands of Åland before! Thank you, I actually feel cool that I know about them now. Plus, it totally proves my SwedenxFinland theory.**

**Me: This time I will let the lovely Fem! Russia do this disclaimer. I think Iggy was messing with his magic again...**

**Fem! Russia: If Miss Akiko owned Hetalia, which she doesn't, there would be more yaoi.**

**God, when I get my hands on the english idiot...**

**Me: - nervous chuckle- fem! Russia is a bit...touchy about his, erm, her recent change. For now, we'll read these epic letters!**

Not-so-dear Russia

Why won't you get that NO ONE. EVER. Will become one with you. And for the

love of surströmming, don't even think about me. Or Isä. Or Pappa. Or

anyone. Really. Just stay away, and no one will be hurt.

... A-and I don't drink vodka because i think it's good. I-I drink it when

Pappa is out of akvavit...

Not so sincerely

Hanna-Maria Väinämöinen ( Åland )

_12345678910_

Miss Hanna,

You nordic countries were always so cold, da? Your fathers were never that friendly to me either. Finland and Sweden, they could have been great if they had become one with me...

You are such a puny girl, what will you do if I decide to make you one with me? It isn't a bad thing, really.

You are a fellow vodka drinker? I will send you a bottle next time!

Maybe there is hope for you yet, Miss Hanna.

Russia

**[ Background Info Time!]: The Åland Islands form an archipelago in the Baltic Sea. They are situated at the entrance to the Gulf of Bothnia and form an autonomous, demilitarised, monolingually Swedish-speaking region of Finland. The islands collectively constitute the smallest region of Finland, with only 0.49% of its land area, and 0.50% of its population.**


	11. Moscow

**[A/N]: I'm on a roll! Anywho, I'm so happy a Moscow wrote in! I'm giving you virtual Russian cookies as an apology for the wait. Moscow is such a lovely place!**

**Me: Russia and his other daughter, St. Petersberg, are here to do the disclaimer!**

**St. Petersberg: Thank you Miss Akiko, my papa and I are happy to do this for you**

**Russia: Of course we are. Here we go:**

**St. Petersburg & Russia: Hetalia does not belong to Akiko, as Colombia is not a character. **

**Akiko: Don't bring that up! -sniffle- L-Let's begin now.**

Dear Father

Hello Father. How long has it been since I've last spoken to you? I can't

remember. Why haven't you visited me in Moscow for so long? Has aunt Belarus

been trying to marry you again? And how is aunt Ukraine? Have you managed to

get any other nation to become one with you? Everyone should become one with

you,father(...well except for aunt Belarus...). You are the best person on the

planet and can do everything! You can scare off any nation, wipe a pub of all

it's vodka...everything! I have been persuading Beijing to become one but no

such luck...I think Sicily is willing too though!

I hope that you reply and that you'll visit some time soon

Your daughter,

Moscow

_12345678910_

My lovely daughter,

How wonderful of you to write in! So few of those that send me letters are this friendly.

It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been visiting your siblings as well as other countries. I'm on my way to your uncle Serbia's home today. He and your aunt Ukraine are the only other friendly ones so far. I'm so happy you are one with me.

Your papa is very proud of you for being so loving! If only the other countries could be so too.

You have been trying to get others to join me? That is very good of you. Are things working out with Sicily? Her father, Romano, can be hotheaded. She is being nice, da?

I will visit your home soon! I miss going to the Kremlin with you. Maybe we can drink a few bottles of vodka together?

Your loving Papa,

Russia

P.S: Are you feeding Russiacat? You know, he likes to drink a little milk with vodka sometimes.


	12. Sardinia

**[A/N]: Finally done with that bloody paper! It's 3 and ¼ pages long! is an overworked high school junior. Well, I had tiny bit of time right now, in between present making , so decided to update. While I have heard of the island of Sardinia, I'm happy one has written in. I can't wait to post the rest of the letters today or tomorrow. **

**Me: Better do the disclaimer right about now. Russia? Incidentally, Russia is still a girl.**

**Fem!Russia: Miss Akiko does not, nor will she ever, own hetalia. EVER.**

**Me: Don't rub it in! Still touchy, are we? –huffs- You might like it better as a girl, you know.**

**Fem!Russia: Never! That English bastard is going to **_**pay**_**. Maybe **_**I**_** will practice my magic and curse him, da?**

**Me: O-Okay…Letter time!**  
>Dear Russia,<p>

Hello, I am Veniziana Vargus, the island of Sardinia. You said that you wanted  
>friends, and I want some friends too, so I was wondering if you wanted to be<br>friends. Some people think I'm crazy, but I don't really think I am. I'd  
>really like to get to know you and be your friend if you would let me.<p>

Thank you!

Signed,

Veniziana Vargus (Sardinia)

_12345678910_

Dear Miss Veniziana,

You are polite, just like my daughter, Moscow. It is good to see a young girl like yourself behave so nicely. You want to become one with me,da?

I accept your offer, Miss Veniziana. Will you talk to your fathers, Italy and Romano? I keep inviting them for dinner, but they never come.

Do you drink? I have a nice bottle of vodka to share with friends.

Some people, like the fat American, think I am crazy too. That is not so, da? You are not crazy and neither am I.

Your comrade,

Ivan


	13. Belarus 2

**[A/N]: Have you guys ever tried to make those tiny paper stars? It's a lot tougher than it looks! I'm happy, I got free books from my school library. I feel like such a nerd getting so excited over the prospect of free books ^ ^. AnimeNext is in a two days! I'm so excited, I'm going to get to meet Vic Mignogna ( the dude who does Greece-san's voice in Hetalia & Ed's voice in FMA)! **

**Me: Disclaimer time! Since Russia has returned to his original gender and Belarus has gone for the time being, he's going to do the disclaimer himself!**

**Russia: Miss Akiko isn't a genius Japanese man who has invented the greatest manga ever. As such, she doesn't own Hetalia at all.**

**Me: Does a guy have these? *points at chest* exactly. Hm, I wonder who this letter is from. It gives off bad vibes…**

Dear Hubby,

Does it make you happy hearing from me? You will be seeing me in a few hours.  
>*Chuckle*<p>

How could you have forgotten? Silly Ivan, we are MEANT to become one, don't  
>you know that? -Some parts are unreadable due to nails dug in the paper and<br>some blood splats-

Don't play games with me. You know I get impatient. I see you drinking,  
>shaking in joy with my letter, and my dagger with the camera I set SOMEWHERE<br>in your house. *Giggle*

I can wait for you to come home either way. To Sister's loving arms...

Love your Favorite, soon to be only Sister, Belarus.

(Woops, that second part was suppost to be kept secreett ~3)

P.S.: If it makes you feel better, I can say now im ALWAYS watching you.  
>Like I'm almost with you.<p>

P.P.S: I've been working on my 'Kols'. Wont that be niiiccceee?

_12345678910_

Natalia? You wrote a-again?

I love you as my little sister but PLEASE don't come to my house again. PLEASE.

I suddenly don't feel the need to become one with ANYONE. Please stop talking this way dear sister!

W-Why are you watching me? D-Did the capitalist pig give you the camera? I know he hates me…

N-No, your dagger is at Lithuania's place. There is n-no dagger.

PLEASE GO AWAY! * tear stains*

D-Don't hurt big sister Ukraine! She's so sweet and innocent! You can leave her alone, d-da?

Your BIG BROTHER

P.S: P-Please don't say ' kol', it isn't something you should say.


	14. Serbia 3

**[A/N]: These past couple of days have been really busy. I went to AnimeNext yesterday. Did any of you go? I saw the coolest cosplay costumes ever! I even brought myself a Russia t-shirt. It's pink with a chibi Russia in the middle. My life is complete now. I'm debating about going back to AnimeNext on Sunday. Getting there and back is a pain in the ass. **

**Me: Disclaimer time! Plus a little extra! – whispers in Ivan's ear-**

**Russia: If Miss Akiko owned Hetalia, Canada would be noticed more. He is a big country like me, he should have his own pipe…**

**That and you guys must remember that this is only a story. Miss Akiko and myself are not encouraging or supporting the excessive drinking of alcohol, the beating of anyone with a pipe or stalking your older siblings! We do not support any of the bad behavior found in this fanfic. It is all in good fun,da?**

**Me: Well, it seems our dear Russia finally made his way to Serbia. We found this letter on his bed. **

Big Brother Ivan Braginski

I hope you've been enjoying your stay at my house. I'm giving you ONE WEEK to  
>CLEAR OUT. Don't go breaking into the vodka crates. You got drunk last night<br>and started creeping me out. I am NOT going to sleep with you. EVER. DO NOT GO  
>ANYWHERE NEAR THE SUNFLOWER GARDEN! I don't care if you decide to visit<br>Kosovo, but I'm trying to make diplomatic relations with that problem child.  
>Leave the rest of the Balkans alone, especially Little Brother Montenegro. I'm<br>not afraid to call your younger sister and have her come down here.

If you really want to talk with me, do so civilly without the water pipe and  
>make sure you're sober. Please tell your Golden Horde to leave me alone. Leave<br>my office alone. I've got stuff in there that pertains to me, my boss, my  
>people, and my foreign relations. Anyways, we can solidify our diplomatic<br>relationships (and perhaps familial problems) without me becoming one with  
>you. I'll help you out with any hangovers you get while you're in my house.<p>

L-Love...Your B-Brother

Serbia / Damjan Nemanjić

PS. Please leave the dragons alone. I wouldn't want them burning Russiacat  
>into a crisp. Gilbird is a different matter. I wouldn't mind seeing Prussia<br>become one with you. That arrogant guy needs to be taken down a notch or two,  
>no?<p>

_12345678910_

Dear Little Brother Damjan Nemanjić,

I have enjoyed myself very much at your place. I got drunk last night?

S-Sleep with you? Please tell me you're not turning into Her! I just want you to become one with me. That does not mean "sleeping" with me. Where do you get these ideas?

But, I'm your brother. I can see your pretty sunflowers, da? Kolkolkolkolkol….

Little brother, why do you want to talk to Kosovo? That child is beyond diplomacy.

I know how protective you are about little Montenegro ever since Italy annexed the boy a while back. You don't even let your twin sister Bosnia be alone with him now.

You want to talk to me, da? That makes me happy.

I seem to have lost my pipe. Maybe little Latvia knows where it is…

Papa is bothering you? I will talk to him, he is so overbearing at times.

Maybe we can go to your daughter, Novi Sad's place and talk? I find that her home is so nice for such talks. It will be just like when we were all little again…

Your loving Big Brother,

Ivan

P.S: How did you get those dragons? Maybe I can have one for me and feed Gilbird to it. That ex-nation is too much trouble. He should be one with me again, it is for the best. It's okay about Russiacat. I sent him to my daughter Moscow yesterday. He missed his home too much!

**_12345678910 _**

**_Me: What's this? I found it in the mailbox just now. Oh! It's from Serbia again!  
><em>**

Big Brother:

Read the note I left on your bed. I'll talk with you about water pipes over lunch and a bit of vodka. Tadic wants to see you tomorrow afternoon.

Love,

Little Brother Serbia

_12345678910_

Damjan:

Thank you for that and I read it just now. I'm so glad you want to have lunch with me. It will nice,da?

Tadic is very punctual isn't he? I do not want to go there and be made to wait.

Love,

Ivan

**[ Background Info Time!] Kosovo used to be Serbia's southern ****province. It declared its independence from Serbia in 2008. That is why Serbia and Russia refer to him ( or her, I'm not sure…) as a problem child.**

**In 1941, Benito Mussolini occupied Montenegro and annexed it to the Kingdom of Italy. The Queen of Italy, Elena of Montenegro influenced her husband Victor Emmanuel III to suggest that Mussolini make Montenegro independent of Yugoslavia. After many battles and political bumps, Montenegro was finally recognized as an independent nation in 2006.**

**Bosnia is another Balkan country. From what I found, I'm going to guess that Bosnia and Serbia were first established as nations at around the same time, making them twins. If I'm wrong, please let me know nicely.**

**Novi Sad is the second largest city in Serbia. **

**P.S: Just from doing all this, I'm learning more and more about the world than I ever thought I could. Thanks guys! All your letters are so wonderful, I wish I had more time to reply to them!**


	15. Åland 2

**[A/N]: Ne, Åland letter sender, are you English? Either way, I love responding to your letters. When I translated that bit in Swedish, I laughed. I'm trying to get most of the backed up letters done today. By the way, when I looked at the traffic stats for my story, I found something interesting. Apparently people from Russia actually read this! *heart* that made me happy. All you guys are awesome! **

**Me: * yawn* Russia is talking with Mr. Tadic. As such, America is back this time to do the disclaimer! And I didn't even have to bribe him with burgers this time! ^J^**

**America: M-Miss A-Akiko doesn't own Hetalia. S-So…many…videos…so much hugging and kissing…*twitch*I-I will never see the commie the s-same way a-again! * falls over, foaming at the mouth***

**Me: Oops, I think I broke Alfred…Maybe Tony can fix him? In any case, on to the letters!**

Not-so-dear Russia

Wait. YOU are calling US cold? And Pappa was great! And Isä kicked your sorry arse, så dra åt helvete!*

**Åh nej. I am NOT coming back to you!

... No need to, I only drink when I'm out of akvavit...

Not so sincerely

Hanna-Maria Väinämöinen ( Åland )

_12345678910_

Puny Island,

I was wrong , there is no hope for you. You are like that fat American.

The only way _you_ can be great is to become one with me again.

A girl, however lacking you are, should not use such language.

That is denial, da? I know you drink vodka more than that.

From the great Russia,

Ivan

**TRANSLATIONS: * so fuck off!**

****Oh, no**


	16. America Double Special!

**[A/N]: This is epic! An America wrote in! To make up for the long wait, this is going to be a double special! Honestly, this was yet another fun letter to read. Personally, I adore RusAme, so an America writing in is really cool! On a side note, have any of you ever listened to England's Evil Demon Summoning Song? It's like America said, " I feel like we're summoning the devil!" .kowai…( jap. For scary)**

**Me: Speaking of summoning, Russia has been summoned by England **_**again.**_** So, Poland will be doing this disclaimer. I don't know why, he just showed up…**

**Poland: Like, Akiko totally doesn't own Hetalia at all. I , like, don't know why she's helping Ivan with his totally lame letters! All I know is if that if he touches little Liet, I'll totally apply the Poland Rule!**

**Me: *twitch* Why? Why are you so pink? And why is everyone so against Russia? He's adorable.**

**Anywho, let's open these letters!**

Dear, Commie bastard

Psh! Democracy is SOOOO much better than your commie country! It's not like you didn't have poor people in Commie land, everybody was fucking poor! And Capitalism is TOTALLY better! At least we had more people that were rich than poor!

P.S I totally pwned you in the space race!

Democracy is totally better

The Hero,

America

_12345678910_

Dear Capitalist Pig,

FOR THE LAST TIME, MY COUNTRY IS NOT COMMUNIST ANYMORE! You should stop talking while you can, da?

If you weren't so self-centered, you would know that when my name was the U.S.S.R, there were no homeless poor people. The government took care of all that. That is why I think you should all become one with me, da?

That is a lie. Only a small percent of your people are rich, the rest are slowly becoming more and more poor.

P.S: Ah, but I _began_ the space race. That, fatass, is far better!

P.P.S: You wish.

**12345678910 **

**Me: I wonder why Alfred sent so many letters to Ivan…maybe it's a sign? =)**

Commie Bastard,

I AM NOT FAT! How many times do I have to tell you that? I balance out the Big Macs with Diet Coke, HA! My plan is fail proof! And no, I did not send the high tech spy cameras to Belarus! I mean, what year are we in anyways? I thought we were in the 1950s and in the cold war! Anyways, and A-with-a-circle-on-the-top-it-thingy-ma-bob land, I am a HERO not self-centered! And also, it must take brains or something to become a world power, so not! I'm not stupid! HA!

The Hero,

America

_12345678910_

Where's that water pipe?

I will stop calling you fat when you stop calling me " commie bastard". Deal, da?

I sent you a diet plan with this letter, fatass.

Such lies Alfred! I know you did it. You really are evil, aren't you?

I think the chemicals from all that junk food you eat finally drove you mad. We're not even in that century anymore! You stupid Americans, with your McDonalds.

Her name is Åland. And for once, she is correct.

From Ivan

P.S: Get an actual world map! It will help with the stupidity.

**Note: I guess the time period wasn't clear, was it? I made the title "Vodka scented letters to Russia" because the letters are set in the present day. ^ ^ I love your letter CherrySummer!**


	17. Tel

**[A/N]: * dodges the tomatoes, pipes and scones thrown in her direction* Gomen ne! ( sorry!) I know it's been forever since I last updated. Real life drama and end-of-the-year exams got in the way. I feel horrid for not replying to these letters faster. Well, I'm here now. I'll try to do a good number of these. By the way, I sketched a chibi Russia today! He's adorable!**

**Me: *looks around* Since nobody's here, I guess I'll do the dis- * is pelted by bottles of maple syrup***

**Canada: That takes care of that! * authoress is incapacitated due to being buried under a large pile of maple syrup bottles ***

**Kumajiro: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada! And, I'll be doing today's disclaimer. Akiko doesn't own Hetalia, thank god for that. **

**Me: * digs her way out of pile* Hey! What's that supposed to mean?**

**Canada: It's true. Anyway, don't you have letters to open?**

**Me: True. Let's do this!**

Dear Mr. Russia

Hi! I'm a canadian girl, who in all rights, kind of found out where you lived! :3

Attached to this is a sunflower. To brighten up your day! We can be friends right?

:3

happy Canadian,

'tel

_12345678910_

Dear Miss 'tel ( _is this right? I wasn't sure…_),

Canada? He's…that guy. He is America's brother, da?

Y-You're not working with Belarus, are you?

Спасибо, there aren't too many sunflowers in my home.

Da, you can become one with me if you like.

A Thankful Russian,

Ivan

[Translation]: The above Russian just means 'thank you'.


	18. Belarus 3

**[A/N]: Just so you guys know, I post the letters in a specific order. I post them so they flow together, sort of like a real story. So, I haven't forgotten any of you or your letters. They will be posted soon. Oh, jeez, I have a job interview this Sunday at an aquarium! I'm so nervous!**

**P.S: Do you guys even like the way I do the disclaimers? Is it funny or should I just say the disclaimer normally?**

**Me: Ugh…my head. Why'd Canada have to go all nutty and hit me with all those bottles? It's always the quiet ones…**

**Russia: You would like some vodka, da? It will make the pain go away.**

**Me: I'm too young! Just do the disclaimer already! * buries head under pillow***

**Russia: Miss Akiko will be back to her normal self by the next letter. She doesn't own Hetalia or else she wouldn't remember Canada's name at all.**

**I will open the letters today, da?**

HUBBY,

Of course I wrote again. And I'll keep writing until you accept my love, brother dearest.

Mabey he did give me the camera. Mabey not.

You don't want to become one with anyone? I can tell the other countries that, brother Ivan. We can FINALLY be alone. But I guess with Ukraine, if you really want her alive.

The camera? I SEE IT. Don't lie to me. It bugs me.

But I LOVE you. Why should I leave?

Natalia

P.S. I will be fine brother. I know you worry, but I'll be fine.

_12345678910_

SISTER,

Please stop writing to me in that way! I am your brother. You know that, da?

That American pig…

I don't want to become one with you, sister. Please go away!

Of course I want her alive! Y-You haven't done anything to her, da?

I'm not lying! It's not here!

Wait, are you here? Right now?

Please just go! I don't love you that way!

Terrified! Ivan

**[NOTE]: I wonder who will come to Ivan's rescue? Hm…**


	19. Prussia 6

**[A/N]: JoyHeart is epic! I hope this is the letter you were referring to. I always love responding to your letters! Everyone, you should seriously read her stories, they're really good! *heart***

**Me: Russia and I are hiding in Serbia's bathroom. Belarus is trying to claw down the door! **_**Again.**_** Since, Russia is too terrified to do the disclaimer, I'll do it.**

**I do not own Hetalia in any shape or form . So take that, copyright laws!**

**Aw, crap! The door's actually shaking now! *glances at Russia* I'll open this letter now. Maybe it's someone here to rescue us?**

Dear Vodka Breath,

Nuh uh! I am so older than you are, and took off the awesome P for your own name, which was stupid because the P holds the most awesomeness in my name. Nein, I don't love you and I never will!

NO ONE was happy in the soviet union, idiot! If we were happy, we never would have left. Hell, I don't even think YOU were happy, because if you WERE happy you wouldn't have felt the need to get drunk every damn night!

Even if it's me? EVEN if it's me? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? What, you think I'm not good enough to drive off Belarus? I'll have you know you'd be damn LUCKY if I decided to grace you with my presence right now! In fact, I think I will, just to spite you! That's it, I'm definitely going there to scare Belarus off with my awesome and prove just how awesome I am!

Prussia

_12345678910_

Gilbert,

I'm the older one. After all, who is the mature one here? I am.

My name comes from my mother, Kiev Rus. She gave me name. You are the one who copied my name.

Ah, but if you don't love me, then why do you call yourself by that name?

.HAPPY. Don't you remember? I had finally become big enough…it was a good time…* suspicious water stains blur the rest of the sentence*

Just get rid of Her! S-She's almost broken this door down! At this point, I d-don't care what you say or do; just get rid of Her! I t-think she's going to do something this time!

О, Боже! I think I hear the wood breaking!

Scared-out-of-his-wits! Russia

**[Translation]: The above Russian means " Oh, God!". **

**C'mon Prussia, save Ivan! On a side note, I think I'm starting to like PrussiaxRussia…which is strange because my top pairing is AmericaxRussia. 0.0**


	20. Palawan

**[A/N]: I feel like I'm slowly being dragged to the dark side…strange. I should be typing up my resume and cover letter for Sunday, but I feel like updating. =) I'm watching The Prince & Me. Somehow, I can picture Denmark and Eddie getting along just fine. Also, I just realized this: I have no idea what Denmark's human name is. Anybody know?**

**Me: While we wait for Prussia to rescue us, we're opening these letters. *glances at Ivan* Um, Russia is pretty much sobbing too much to even speak. Thus, I guess Belarus can do the disclaimer through the door.**

**Belarus: * voice is muffled due to door* Brother, I will become one with you! Why do you have to be such a Jerk? That Akiko girl ( …competition…) doesn't own Hetalia. If she did, I would probably be married to Toris.**

**Me: *sweat drop* Yeah, what she said. I'm just going to open this one…**

Russia sir~!

Good day to you and hi~ my name is Palawan, technically call me Pauline... I am one of Philippines's little islands... And I am pleased to meet you~

Well I'm in grade four and was allowed by Philippines to make our tourism to improve so please to meet you~!

By the ways I hope we can be friends... I like sunflowers and Ate Philippines and my older brother Baguio is culturing some of them...

They gave me sample and I don't know where to use it so I sent it together with this letter...

Anyways I don't drink vodka sorry~ I'm too young for that

Ingat ka sir Russia~

Pauline- Palawan

P.S.- please vote for the underground river in Palawan on if you don't mind but I ain't forcing you~

_12345678910_

Dear Miss Pauline,

Good day to you too. You are having a nice day, da?

How is Philippines these days? She was always so…spirited. Like her father.

You are one of her younger sisters, da? I am pleased to meet you as well. ^J^

If only my little sister was as polite as you. *shivers*

You will become one with me, da? That will certainly help your tourism.

If you do that, we can be friends.

I will take care of the sunflowers. They are precious.

I understand. Maybe you would like some of the sweet fruit juice my home is famous for?

Be a good girl,

Ivan.

P.S: I will do that.

**[Translations]: Ingat ka- Take care**

**Ate- Older sister in Filipino**


	21. Prussia 7

**[A/N]: Never! I shall never go to the dark side .! * clutches AmericaxRussia fanart & fanfics*Must…resist..pull… of…PRussia… You'll never take me alive! **

**Yeah…I think the lack of sleep is affecting me a bit too much. God, I'm getting spazzy…**

**Me: *yawn* I'm nodding off…. I think Belarus is using sleeping gas…R-Russia, do the disclaimer…**

**Russia: M-Miss A-Akiko, doesn't *sob* own Hetalia! * curls up in a ball sobbing* W-Where's P-Prussia?**

**Me: I-I'm going to open this l-letter…* nods off***

Dear Vodka Breath,

Nein, I'm WAY more mature. And your mother probably copied her name from mine  
>because she just knew that someday there would be an awesome country called<br>Prussia and she wished she could be this awesome. SO THERE.

NEIN I DON'T LOVE YOU AND NO ONE WAS HAPPY SO... SO SHUT UP!

Ja,ja I'm nearly there, hold on for three more awesome seconds would you? I'm  
>breaking down the door to the house now!<p>

... well okay it's unlocked... But I'm breaking it down anyway!  
>Kesesesesese...!<p>

Almost there to kick butt with my awesome,

Prussia

_12345678910_

Gilbert,

My mother may have been very wise, but even she couldn't see the future. You called yourself after me, you ex-nation. By your logic, I'm awesome, da?

Still denying what we both know is true? You love me, da?

JUST SAVE ME! You understand, da?

She is crazy. She wants to _marry_ me, her brother.

S-So much talk of wrong things…

Ivan.


	22. Palawan Double Special!

**[A/N]: Today's pretty much the end of my mini vacation. -.- I have exams next week; trig and French. Maybe if I cross my fingers, France will somehow give me the answers. Lol, I wish. By the way, that yummy fruit juice is actually a Russian drink. I've forgotten the name, but they gave it to me when I went to Russia. Complete yumminess! By the way, today is going to be a Palawan double special! Cherry-flavored harp is an awesome letter sender, not to mention author. The letters go together anyway.**

**Me: * checks on Ivan* Aw, poor guy's still curled up. I guess I'll do the disclaimer again. I don't own Hetalia. Or do I? *insert spy music* Nah, I wish though.**

**Jeez, I'm bored sitting here. I guess I'll open a couple of letters.**

Russia-san,

um of course not only a good day but also warm, Philippines is doing fine...  
>Anyways not to be rude but what do you mean by her father, I don't remember<br>having one...

Um you have a younger sister? I bet she's cute yet I heard rumors she's  
>obsessed with you... I dunno much of its meaning yet, I searched for it in the<br>dictionary but the meaning there is insufficient I can't grasp it much...  
>What's obsessed anyways<p>

Um being one like how can that be? Sorry for asking too many things... Can  
>that be like we'll write number ones or um I dunno really sorry...<p>

I heard from Latvia that being one with you is the one of the worst things  
>that happened to him...<p>

Well I don't wanna judge people by rumors after all everyone has a heart...

Heh~ :))

Well I like fruit juice~! Can I have some!

Anyways I sent Leche flan, it's like custard pudding but ours is richer in  
>flavor, lolz~! I made it special for you~!<p>

Maybe I'll try studying Russian language, anyways take care~! And I'll be  
>good~<p>

Pauline-Palawan

P.S.- increasing tourism with you? How is writing number ones related with  
>that, I'm pretty confused please explain~! And why was Latvia telling those<br>things? Does he have proof that you're mean?

_12345678910_

Dear Pauline,

It must be nice to live in such a warm place, da?

Philippines's father is Spain. Didn't you meet him when you were younger?

Obsessed is when you think too much about someone or something in a scary way. You will never do that, da? It is wrong. * ink smudges here*

Becoming one with me is becoming part of Russia. You would be very happy, living with me. I can be your big brother.

It is fine. I am happy to educate you on these matters.

Latvia is a very nervous child, he gets scared easily. I don't know why…

I have a heart too, even if it tries to push itself out.

Enclosed with this letter is a bottle of my sweet fruit juice. I sent you some cookies as well. You like cookies, da?

Спасибо for the flan. I will eat it with my afternoon vodka.

If you have problems with learning my language, send me another letter. Mother Russia is happy to help.

Ivan

P.S: Once everyone knows you are one with me, they will want to visit your home. You silly girl, 'becoming one with me' doesn't have to with writing down numbers! You are so innocent sometimes. Latvia is such a delicate nation, he is scared of everything. I am nice. You see this, da?

**12345678910**- **Pauline's so sweet! She even sent in another letter!**

Russia sir~

Not to be rude to interject in this love story but if you don't mind I sent  
>you a device, it shall allow you to leave the place immediately. You see I<br>make devices out of my black magic skills, oops that was unintentional,  
>Prussia sent me a strange letter and told me to make him a device, I know on<br>that very second that it was for you, so I sent it right over with this  
>letter...<p>

Anyways, I hope you don't tell Prussia that I told you about our plan~

Prussia is awesome yes I know and lastly I helped because you were so kind,  
>not yet decided about the one thing, what is that again?<p>

Pauline- Palawan

_12345678910_

Dear sweet Pauline,

Love story? I just want Prussia to become one with me again.

Спасибо! I do not care how you created it. I am just happy it will let me get away from Her. She is insane…

You are such a sweet girl. I suppose I have to thank that delusional Prussian now.

Grateful! Russia

**[Note]: It's fine Cherry-flavored harp, I know you're not naïve like your OC. I mean, as fun as it is to act all creepy and generally Russia-like in these letters; I'm actually more like Ukraine in real life ^ ^. **


	23. Belarus 4

**[A/N]: Ah, crap. I was looking for the next letter to respond to and found this. Gomen ne, iOtakuIZZY! I'll fix the mistake right away!**

**Me: Apparently, Belarus wants to do the disclaimer again (nervous laughter)**

**Belarus: This girl does not own Hetalia at all. If she did, I would make her give brother to me. **

**Me: Oh jeez...Well, anyway, enjoy!**

FUCKING HUBBY

Of course I know that, dearest. And I love you so much.

Now, don't suspect him so quickly, Ivan.

Now, its okay. I know your just upset because im not here right now...But Natalia will make it all better *Laughs*~!

Thats okay. I can check, because I'm right outside your door. NOW OPEN THIS DAMN FUCKING DOOR THIS INSTANT, BROTHER!

YES YOU DO! DON'T DENY OUR FATE!

With love,

Natalia

P.S.: I slid this under the door. Now if only you would OPEN it.

_12345678910_

S-Sister?

P-Please calm down! I l-love you like a s-sister.

Of c-course I suspect him! He's the c-capitalist pig!

N-No, I'm fine. Please don't come inside!

* water stains*

I-I won't open it!

Terrified! Ivan

P.S: N-No!

*****Thanks, you too! And, it's fine ^ ^. You're not scaring me. Once more, I apologize!**


	24. Prussia 8

**[A/N]: I've been absolutely horrible about updating. * Holds letters and a half written one-shot in front of her for protection* By the way, I got a 1700 on my SATs! And, I brought volume 2 of Hetalia! I'm working 5 days a week at the aquarium this week so updates will now be once a week at least. Same goes for my translation of **_**My Boyfriend is My Boyfriend.**_** Enjoy this letter and the one shot that will be posted later on!**

**Prussia: The awesome Prussia claims this fanfic's vital regions: the disclaimer!**

**Me: …**

**Prussia: Akiko Gasuki doesn't own Hetalia. If she did, why the hell would this be on here anyway?**

**Me: Okay…let's just open these letters…**

Dear Vodka Breath,

Gott... no you're not awesome! Fine, even if in some weird backwards universe you DID get that name first, it wasn't awesome until I took it and added a P. And that's totally not what even happened! I don't remember it like that at all!

Nein I don't!

Ja, ja I'm coming, geez... and I well know your schwester's crazy, I've met her before when you used me as a human shield. I'm lucky I'm a nation or I'd STILL have scars from her knife collection.

And there she is now. I don't think she sees me yet. She's in fulkl on psycho mode though. Not sure how to- oh. OH. Kesesesese... ignore any loud thuds you're going to hear!

Prussia

-About 1 crack, 1 thump, 1 sliding sound and 10 seconds later-

Vodka Breath,

I totally just knocked your sister out with a table leg! Kesesese it was awesome! Oh, but you're going to need a new table. Whatever. What should I do with her now that she's unconcious? I was thinking tying her up, putting her in a box and shipping her back to her house.

The Totally Awesome and Kickass,

Prussia

_12345678910_

Gilbert,

I was _born_ before you. Even your small brain can remember this fact, da?

Thus, how can you "remember" it?

Well, you were there. It makes sense to use you to shield myself, no?

What did you do? At the time, it sounded like you were bashing her skull in.

S-She's crazy, but she's also my s-sister…

How did you even manage to sneak behind her? You are too loud to be sneaky.

I want you to pay me back, in rubles, for my table. Tsar Nicholas gave that to me…

By the way, She's a-angry now.

I think, you should hide from Her for a while.

Become one with me? (Mostly because you can hold Her off),

Relieved! Ivan

P.S:…Thank you, I guess…

*****Look forward to faster updates and a one-shot (PrussiaxRussia) in the very near future. **


	25. Prussia 9

**[A/N]: Gods, it's been a while, hasn't it? I really am sorry about not updating. Working at the aquarium doesn't leave much energy for other things. Anywho, I'm back now. Updates should pick up after the 30th, 'cause that's my last day of work. I'm just updating now as the hurricane is hitting NYC. It's not so bad, there's just a lot of wind and rain.**

**Anywho, here's an update with a few words from our dear Russia.**

**Russia: This girl doesn't own Hetalia. You all know this, da? If she did, there would be no vodka or beer. Remember this comrades. **

**Me: =_= Why do ya have to say it like it's a bad thing? Let's start opening these letters...**

Dear Vodka Breath,

Well even if you were born before me, which is a TOTAL LIE I AM THE OLDEST KESESESE! But even if you WERE, that doesn't mean you were called Russia at the time. Hell, you probably went through lots of name changes, you called yourself Soviet Union in public for a while obviously.

I can remember it because I'm awesome! Duh! And I'm totally sneaky and awesome! How else do I sneak around Austria's bushes all the time? Kesese...

Yeah, well your schwester is crazy and she could use a couple more bashings... anyway, I'm not paying you back! Hell, you owe ME now for saving you from your crazy schwester!

Angry? What are you talking about, I knocked her out- HOLY SH-

Prussia

-more thumping later-

Vodka Breath,

I-I think I got her this time, knocked her out with the leg again and tied her up, and I removed all the obvious knives... er... I think there's probably some in her underwear too but I really don't want to check there so... er... yeah, we should probably get out of here while we have the chance.

N-no I won't become one with you! What the hell Russia, I will NEVER become one with you! So... so shut up!

Yeah you'd better thank the awesome me!

The awesome and strong,

Prussia

_12345678910_

Has the beer finally gone to your head, Gilbert? Even you can know little things like the day of your own birth, da?

I wonder if you realize that sneaking around Austria's bushes just makes our comrades think that you secretly love him.

I want my rubles, Gilbert. You understand, da? kolkolkolkol...

J-Just knock Her out already!

A-As much as she scares me, she's still my sister. T-Touch Her there and you die.

As soon as you get me out of this bathroom, we can go. With all her pushing, She jammed the door.

You WILL become one with me, Gilbert. Just remember how happy we were...

I take back my thanks. And, I want my rubles.

Ivan


	26. Liverpool

**[A/N]: I'm digging through all the letters and responding as much as I can. Just so you guys know, to those who've sent me letters from China, I've got 3 different letters from three different people. I'm definitely replying to the first one, but what should I do about the other two?**

**And now... the lovely Ukraine is here to do the disclaimer!**

**Ukraine: With these letters to brother...the girl doesn't own Hetalia. Though I wish she did, then I would be able to see my little brother more. -Runs away sobbing with the sound of boobs bouncing-**

**Me: Alright then...here we have a letter from one of Iggy's relatives!**

Hello love,

I'm Liverpool one of me uncle Arthur's cites. I was just wondering if you would be able to come to Beatles week this August. I'm inviting most of the world to come. Only one rule, no meat eating. I'm vegetarian just like Paul. BTW I think maybe there's a Beatles love song to calm down your sister and maybe make her fall for Lithuania. Trust me, hundreds of birds like her have been calmed by their music. The lads even wrote a song about your old home. Oh and bird over here in me Uncle's land is British slang for girls.

Peace and love,

Patricia "Pattie," Kirkland

Liverpool

_12345678910_

Comrade Patricia,

You seem to be one of his calmer relatives, da?

I would be honored to come to your Beatles week. Many of my people enjoyed their music, so I think I will too.

I am fine with your rule. It is very noble, da?

The fat American (if you invited him) may not be so calm about that rule.

A-Are you sure? That would truly be an amazing song if it could accomplish that! I will be coming to Beatles week to see for myself.

I have heard that song, it was very soothing to me. It got me through some of Belarus's worst.

Same to you,

Ivan Braginski,

Russian Federation


	27. Letter to Readers

This is so embarrassing~! . It so happens that college applications are A LOT tougher than I haad expected. Thus, preventing me from updating for all this time. Not to mention, my friend and I have been working on an agriscience scientific study since january and are just now finishing up. Anyone on here in NY FFA? Anywho, I have now chosen my college, HOFSTRA! Let me know if any of you are also going there. Getting back on topic, I will be ending Vodka Scented Letters to Russia...for now. Expect some final words from our dear Russia-san. I will be starting up a part II ! If any of you read my translation for My Boyfriend is My Boyfriend, I will also be continuing that after next week~!

Please have a lovely day and look forward to more Russia goodness! Now that I've learned more about Russian culture thanks to my stepmother, there will be more detail. As a final note, if anyone wants to send me letters, please PM me and expect part II to be up after next week as well.


End file.
